<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Escape by July_Raven_705</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862950">No Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_Raven_705/pseuds/July_Raven_705'>July_Raven_705</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Torture, Whump, javier peña hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_Raven_705/pseuds/July_Raven_705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Canon Divergence, set in S02, Episode 5 "The Enemies of My Enemy")</p><p>When Javier arrives at Velasco's location, he has a decision to make, with fatal consequences...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, there is my addition to the fandom, I hope you like it. </p><p>English is not my native language and the last thing I wrote was five years ago, so feel free to point out any mistakes you see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Javier felt when he woke up was a throbbing pain tightening his head. For a moment he was disoriented, wondering where he was and what had happened, then the memory hit him, painful like a knife.</p><p>Carillo was dead. It was his fault. They got played and now, among with some of the best men of search bloc, the Colonel was dead.</p><p>Their best chance of catching Escobar. 
His friend.</p><p>
  <em>It was his fault, he had fucked it up, just like he did with everyth-</em>
</p><p>No, he couldn't think about this again, not anymore, his thoughts had circled too long already around that. Javier shook his head, which turned out to be a mistake, as this only worsened his headache.</p><p>He noticed the note next to his bed. Right, <em>that</em> also happened. Whatever the hell that meeting with Judy Moncada had been.</p><p>Javier turned his head despite of his protesting, stiff neck, his desk was as untidy as he had left it, an empty glass, together with a bottle of whiskey and a full ashtray were still standing there.</p><p>With a sigh he got up, lit his last cigarette and put the glass into the sink. What time was it? He probably should have showed up at work a while ago, not that it mattered anymore.</p><p>How was he supposed to work without Carillo anyway?</p><p>
  <em>It was his fault.</em>
</p><p>The pain overcame Javier again, he returned to his bed and lay down. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>A part of him desperately wanted to give in to Judy Moncada's offer, change the strategy and continue, no matter how much it hurt. He would do everything to kill Escobar, even if it meant working together with someone like the Castaños.</p><p>What would Carillo have said to that? Would he have wanted it?</p><p>It just didn't feel right. He wouldn't betray his people, not to mention his own code of ethics, if such a thing even existed anymore. Not if there was any other way to get Escobar.</p><p>The Colonel would have told him to go by his instincts. And yet, wasn't that the exact thing that got him killed in the first place?</p><p>There was no use thinking about that now, Javier reminded himself, as he finally got up again and grabbed his badge, as well as the note from the bed table. He still needed to do something about that girl, Maritza.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After using the girl to lure Limón out and following him into the communa, Javier was staring at the door, trying to make a decision. He tried calling reinforcements from the official channels, it didn't work. What other choice did he have than calling Berna?</p><p>He looked at Trujillo and an idea struck him. "Do you think you can get a few guys from Search Bloc to come here, unofficially?", he asked him in Spanish, "You know them better than me, they might listen to you."</p><p>"I could try", the other man didn't look convinced, and, admittedly, it was a long shot but it was worth trying. If everything failed, Javier might still go with Moncada's crew. He dialed Search Bloc's number again and gave Trujillo the phone, who started talking to his colleagues.</p><p>Meanwhile, the DEA agent observed the house, planning an operation. Wondering, trying to estimate how many people were inside and how heavily armed they were. Would they be able to enter through the garage door and surprise the sicarios?</p><p>In the back of his mind, Javier knew this would not be a good idea, they didn't know what expected them. Too many things were unknown. But he also knew that he might not get any other chance to catch Velasco, and if the sicario gave up Escobar, this could all be over very soon. He had to try it.</p><p>"So?", he asked Trujillo, who had finished the call. "Four guys said they would come, one guy said he'd think about it." "Well, he better think fast then because we're running out of time."</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later the 'reinforcements' showed up, four soldiers from search bloc, fully equipped with guns and bulletproof vests. It wasn't great, Javier had hoped to get more people but they had to work with what they had. He could make it work.</p><p>He layed out the plan and the men prepared to breach the garage door. Peña went with Trujillo to the front door.</p><p>It went well at first. There were more sicarios than he had expected but at first, they made it through. He just needed to find Velasco, then it would be over. They split up to search the rooms upstairs, which appeared to be empty. Somehow, Javier started to have a bad feeling about this. Did he make the right decision? Was this another trap?</p><p><em>Carillo would have known what to do.</em> Hell, they wouldn't be in this situation if the Colonel was still here.</p><p>
  <em>His blood was on Javier's hands.</em>
</p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the steps behind him. Javier only heard the clicking of the gun pointed to his head and Velasco's voice. "Drop your gun and put your hands behind your back."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>He complied and slowly placed the gun on the ground. Velasco tied his hands and grabbed Peña, the gun rigidly pointed to his head. The DEA agent tried not to show any emotions but in reality he was frustrated, angry and somewhat terrified.</p><p>
  <em>He should have heard Velasco approaching. He should have been the one pointing a gun to the sicario's head.</em>
</p><p>Javier kept silent as he was dragged through the building and out a hidden rear entrance. He figured it would be his best chance of survival, besides that, he didn't want to get anyone else involved and possibly killed.</p><p>Suddenly, Velasco turned around and hit him with the gun. The pain exploded in Javier's head, he groaned, trying to catch his breath from the unexpected blow.</p><p>The beating continued, the pain was unbearable until finally, everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>